Fairy Lights
by fairy-girl27
Summary: Oneshot: When Sonic begins to constantly avoid Amy, she fears that she'll have to spend Christmas day alone. Until a mysterious note comes through her door... Cute, Christmassy sonamy fluff. Please R&R! Enjoy!


**Hiya everyone, and welcome to my sonamy fanfic! I was getting all hyper with the Christmas spirit when this idea came to me so I hope you enjoy it! I just fancied writing some cute sonamy fluff lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose or anything else mentioned in this fanfic apart from the storyline itself. They all belong to SEGA!

* * *

**

** Fairy Lights **

It was the morning of Christmas Eve when she decided to go and see him. It would be best just to confront him about it and get it out the way, then she could focus on the important things, like inviting him to Christmas dinner. It was probably just a misunderstanding anyway… So why was it bothering her so much? The young hedgehog sighed, brushing a lock of pink hair out of her emerald eyes as she trudged through the remnants of yesterday's snow. Yesterday, that's when it happened. It was nothing really, he'd done worse to her in the past, but that had been when she chased him around all the time. She'd given up doing that recently though, she decided that she'd try a different approach to get him to want her, and he seemed to like being with her a lot more because of it. Until about a week ago that is. That's when he'd started avoiding her and acting strange whenever she went to see him. Had she done something to upset him without realising it?

The frost covered road glittered in the dim sunlight as she crossed over, keeping an eye out for cars of course. Getting run over certainly wouldn't do her any good. In her hands she carried a large apple pie, carefully wrapped in a red and white chequered cloth. She'd got up at the crack of dawn after having a restless nights sleep, so she raided her cupboards for ingredients and started to bake, something she often did when she was worried or frustrated. The pie had been the result of her early morning labour, and knowing how much he loved desserts, she'd decided to give it to him to show how much she cared. Plus, it was a good excuse to go over to his house again. Her lips curved into a small smile. She'd make her way into his heart by going straight through his stomach. Visions of Sonic's eyes lighting up when he saw the pie mixed with fantasies of him kissing her under the mistletoe as she continued to make her way towards his home, and for a moment the event which had worried her never occurred. But then the memory of being abandoned in Station Square shopping centre flooded back her, and what little happiness had gathered inside her slipped away, leaving the pretty hedgehog girl filled with doubt.

_**-----Flashback -----**_

_It was the day before Christmas Eve, and the town shopping centre was crammed with people, all desperately attempting to get all their Christmas shopping done before the big day. Amy was among them, pushing her way through the hoards of frustrated shoppers who were fighting for the last toy that his or her son wanted the most. She wasn't too worried though, it was always like this just before Christmas, and she had already got all the things she needed over a week ago. Why everyone always left it so late was beyond her. _

_The pink hedgehog grinned happily, she had it all planned. She was all set to cook Sonic a gourmet meal which was bound to bring them closer together. Now all she had to do was find him so she could invite him over for Christmas dinner. She'd been meaning to do it for a while now, but every time she caught a glimpse of the speedy blue hedgehog, he'd dashed off before she could mention it. Still, no matter, she'd catch him today! It would be just him and her since Tails was spending Christmas day with Cream and her mother ('They make such a cute couple,' she thought, 'Tails blushed bright red when Cream asked him!') and Knuckles was off guarding the Master Emerald again so there was no way he was coming. She could hardly wait; it was going to be the best Christmas ever!_

_That was when she saw him, standing in front of the florists, peering through the frosty window. It was snowing by then, and some must have landed on his nose because he suddenly sneezed and looked around sheepishly. He didn't see her amidst the crowds though, there were too many people coming and going. She giggled as she ran over to meet him; he looked so cute when he was embarrassed! _

"_Sonic! SONIC!"_

_His eyes widened in surprise as he turned to see Amy racing towards him, and he quickly stepped away from the florist, "Oh… Hey Amy."_

"_Were on earth have you been recently? I've been looking everywhere for you. I was just on my way to your place."_

_He seemed uncomfortable and awkward around her, as he shifted uneasily from foot to foot. She noticed that he was wearing nothing but a red scarf despite the cold weather, but guessed that all his running must keep him warm._

"_Well I've been kinda busy lately…" he said, shrugging his shoulders._

_He definitely did not seem thrilled to see her, maybe he'd be friendlier if she took an interest in what he had been doing._

_She continued to smile cheerily, even though she didn't feel quite so happy anymore, "So are you here shopping? What were you looking for?"_

_Not responding to her question, Sonic sighed and shook his head, "Look, Amy, I've gotta go ok? I can't stand here chatting all day, I have things to do."_

"_No, wait! I'll come too; I need to ask you something important!" _

"_Amy, I'm kinda in a hurry. You can't come, you'll just…well, you know…" he trailed off._

"…_slow you down" she finished for him, but the hedgehog had already gone, leaving nothing but a blue streak in the distance. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, but froze to her lashes, and she brushed them away painfully._

"_Stupid Sonic," she muttered._

_**-----End of Flashback -----**_

The sound of laughter brought her back to earth as she realised that she'd reached Sonic's house. For a moment she didn't want to ring the doorbell, but she shook her head, she was being silly. She'd give him the pie, he'd apologise for being weird and leaving her, they'd spend Christmas day together and everything would be perfect!

Unfortunately he didn't seem to be home, as no response came when she rang the bell or knocked on the door. Sitting down on the cold front step, she sighed sadly, wondering what on earth she was going to do. She only had today left to ask him and he was still nowhere to be found. Then the laughter came again, two boys and a girl. It sounded familiar to her… Curiosity eventually overcame her disappointment, causing her to get up and head towards the source of the voices, which happened to be the park behind Sonic's house. Peeking round the corner, she discovered Cream and Tails having a snowball fight with what remained of the snow. Sonic was with them, his speed giving him an unfair advantage since he could easily dodge the incoming barrage of snowy missiles. The two flyers made a good team though, as one would distract Sonic by pelting him from the ground while the other bombed him from above, making it a pretty even battle. Cries of laughter came whenever a snowball found its target; they were all having so much fun. Especially Sonic, Amy noticed. He was smiling, enjoying the challenge. He looked so different compared to how he was when he was with her. He looked happy.

Still clutching the dessert filled bundle, Amy returned to the front of the house and set the pie down gently on his doorstep. He'd see it when he came back, and she doubted that anyone would steal form Sonic the hedgehog. Apart from Eggman of course, but he hadn't shown himself in ages. Besides, he probably wouldn't be interested in a mere apple pie. After taking one last look at the home of the one she loved, she turned and left the street without looking back, her green eyes glistening with tears. He was clearly happier without her, that much was obvious. Part of her felt hurt and angry for the way he had treated her, but deep down she still loved him, and she wanted him to happy. And if that meant that she had to spend Christmas alone… then so be it.

Sonic returned to his home a few minutes later feeling rather cold and wet, but overall content. The snowball fight had ended once they'd exhausted the limited snow supply, and they'd decided to call it at tie, which delighted his younger friends. Tails was going back to with Cream to her house, so he decided it was time to dry off. He surprised to see a little chequered bundle abandoned on his doorstep; it definitely wasn't there when he left the house earlier. Curiously, he unfolded the cloth to find a large apple pie, baked to perfection. It smelt delicious, and his stomach commenced rumbling, he hadn't eaten in hours. Wondering who would leave him such a gift, he examined the cloth in more detail to see if it would give him any clues. He soon found what he was hoping for: a monogram embroidered on the bottom right corner; displaying the initials 'AR' above a small rose.

"Amy…" he murmured.

His heart sank as he remembered how horrid he was to her yesterday at the shopping centre. He didn't mean to be, he was just worried that she'd figure out what he was doing, and that would ruin everything. Sonic had been pretty stressed lately; he had no idea that it was so difficult to get a certain flower at this time of year. Holly? No problem. Mistletoe? Tons of the stuff. But the one thing he wanted was nowhere to be found, it was simply out of season wherever he looked. He shook his head in frustration. That was no excuse for how he'd treated her! She must have come earlier this morning and left the pie because he wasn't in. He couldn't believe that she'd actually made it for him after he abandoned her like that. Maybe she thinks it's her fault…

'_What if I made her cry?'_ he though miserably, _'She doesn't deserve that.'_

He turned and gazed in the direction of Station Square, hoping that Amy would forgive him once she learned the truth.

"Not long now Amy. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

It was late evening when Amy finally returned to her apartment, after having spent most of the day wandering around aimlessly thinking about Sonic. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold and her eyes red rimmed from crying. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast this morning, she felt too miserable to be hungry. But she was a sensible girl, so she went into the kitchen and made some toast to keep her going. Ignoring the piles of Christmas food waiting to be prepared, she when back into the hall and attempted to choke down the dry, slightly burned bread. There was no point bothering with it now, not when she was going to be the only one there to eat it tomorrow.

She picked up the little heap of letters from the mat under letter box and sat down in the living room to read them. The first was a Christmas card from Tails; the next one was a card from Cream. Cream's card looked as though she'd drawn it herself, the rather wonky picture showed Amy as a Christmas angel. She smiled sadly and looked at the final card, which was one of Rouge's silhouette cards that usually left in place of whichever rare jewel she stole. Only instead of the card saying "Thank you" it said "Merry Christmas", and the picture of Rouge's silhouette had a Santa hat on. There was no card from Knuckles but she didn't really expect one. There was nothing from Sonic either. As she got up to put the cards on her mantle piece, a small, folded piece of paper fell to the floor. Puzzled, she picked it and opened it. It must have come through with the cards and stuck to the back of one of them. It was a note, written in strange handwriting:

_Amy,_

_Please come to the woods where the Chao shrine lies at midnight tonight. I'll meet you there._

There was no name signed. Frowning suspiciously, she read the note through several time in quick succession, but still had no idea who it was from. The handwriting was familiar to her, as someone she knew had deliberately tried to make it so she wouldn't recognise it. But she couldn't think of anyone who'd want to lure her into the woods in the dead of night without giving her a valid reason and signing their name. It was probably just kids playing pranks because they knew she lived alone. Well she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of falling for it! She screwed up the note and threw it into the waste paper bin, then sighed dejectedly. After the day she'd had, silly mysterious notes were the last thing she needed. Trying to put it out of her mind, she switched of the light and went to bed.

Hours later, Amy lay wide awake under her pink duvet. She just couldn't get to sleep, no matter how hard she tried. Nothing had worked, not the warm drink, the counting sheep or the reading till her eyelids drooped with exhaustion. Wishing she could just forget about everything that had happened these past few days, she turned over for what must have been the hundredth time that night, thinking how sick and tired she was of feeling rejected. To be honest, the pink hedgehog was feeling more frustrated than anything else. That stupid anonymous note wouldn't leave her alone! It swam before her eyes whether they were closed or not, causing sleep to constantly evade her. The sounds of the clocks ticking and the water rushing through the pipes in the walls didn't help either. Did they always sound this loud? She'd never noticed it during the daytime.

_Tap, tap, t-tap_

Great, now a ruddy tree branch was tapping on her window. What does a girl have to do get some sleep around here! Pushing herself up from the pillows, she glared at the wall clock; it was 11.15.

"Fine!" she growled at no one in particular, "Have it your way! I'll go!"

Hastily she pulled on her dress, grabbed her favourite red hair band (why it was her favourite she wasn't exactly sure, she had six more just like it) and phoned for a taxi. After struggling with her boots for a few minutes, the beep of a horn told her that the cab had arrived, and she very nearly tripped over the doormat as she put on her red winter coat and orange scarf. Before closing the front door, she glowered at her apartment.

"And if I get attacked because I followed that stupid note, it's your fault for keeping me awake!"

The taxi journey was unnerving to say the least. Once her anger had died down, Amy realised just dangerous going into the woods alone at midnight could be. Anyone could be waiting to ambush her. She shivered despite the warmth of her coat, and hugged herself, hoping to inspire confidence. She didn't have to go, no one was making her. She could just ask the cab driver to turn around and take her back home. But as she saw Station Square vanishing behind her, she knew that she couldn't turn back now. If she chickened out, then she was certain that she'd spend the rest of her life wondering what would have happened and who had sent her the note, which would most certainly drive her crazy. And she really didn't need that. Besides, she'd grown a lot stronger and more independent these last few years, and she always had her Piko Piko Hammer if things got dangerous.

At first, all she could see was an inky green-black splodge in the darkness, but now that the forest was up close the trees looked ominous and intimidating, their bare, gnarled branches battling each other in the icy breeze. The taxi pulled up and she stepped out carefully, so as not to slip on the hard, frost bitten ground. The driver looked at her anxiously, not feeling entirely comfortable leaving such a young girl alone so late at night.

"You sure this is where you wanna be Miss? These parts aren't safe this time of night you know."

"Yes, I'm sure," she replied, determined to keep her voice steady, "Don't worry, I'm meeting a friend."

"Alright… Be careful Miss."

"Thanks, I will."

Amy watched as the cab drove off, hoping that the lie she'd told wouldn't come back to haunt her. It was snowing again by then, the large flakes swirled around her and landed in her hair and ears. Wishing she'd thought to bring a hat, she turned and started to walk into the depths of the woods, hoping she looked braver than she felt. The Chao shrine was just ahead, she'd been there before since it wasn't very far in. It was really an official shrine; it was just an old pillar of rock in small clearing with strange letters and pictures carved into it, some of which looked like Chao. So naturally, the name Chao shrine had been adopted, though no one knew what it really was. She looked at her watch; it was now 2 minutes to 12. She looked around the clearing with apprehension, but no one came. Empty trees greeted her at all sides, the moonlight sneaking through gaps in the clouds casting ghostly shadows all around her. Panic gripped her heart as she realised that she hadn't brought a mobile to phone for help, and now she was stranded in a freaky forest, miles away from home. She shouldn't have come, what had she been thinking? She must have been insane! …Or at least severely deprived of sleep.

Then she heard it. Strange, beautiful music was floating through the trees, soft and gentle. The voices were pure and child-like, but not like any child she'd ever heard before. Her panic vanished, and she was filled with a peacefulness that she hadn't felt in days. Amy thought that it was easily the loveliest sound she had ever heard. Filled with burning curiosity, she walked deeper into the woods, all fear gone from her mind. Soon she couldn't even see the forest edge anymore, but she didn't care, all that mattered was reaching those lovely voices. After a few more minutes walking through the snow covered undergrowth, she discovered a much larger clearing, where she found the most wondrous sight she had ever seen.

Flying round a large fir tree in the centre of the glade, where hundreds of Chao of all different varieties. They sang in their high, childish voices, joy emitting from their shining faces. As their song rang out throughout the trees, thousands of tiny, light filled orbs appeared, as many as there were flakes of snow. They shimmered, changing colours as they floated down and landed on the fir tree like fairy lights; gold, silver, rose, peach, aqua, emerald. The entire display put the commercialised Christmas tree in Station Square to shame.

Amy just stood there, entranced, not daring to move in case the scene before vanished like a dream. She felt like a she'd walked in on something mystical and private, something not meant to be seen by anyone other than the Chao. This was Chao magic, though she couldn't even to begin to explain how it worked. She merely continued to gaze at the sight before her in awe.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered.

"Yeah, it's not the only thing."

Amy spun around in surprise to see Sonic emerging from the bushes, brushing snow from his damp blue spikes. He was smiling at her, and for a moment she very nearly smiled back. But confusion overcame her happiness in seeing him and she stared at him uncertainly.

"What are you doing here? Are you the one who sent me that note?"

He grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, that was me."

"But why? And how come you didn't put who it was from?"

"Well, because I wanted it to be a surprise… and I didn't think you'd come if you knew it was from me. Not after how mean I was to you that day in the shopping centre."

Taking her hand, he led her to a fallen tree trunk, and brushed away the snow before making her sit down. Looking into his eyes, she could see how sad and worried he looked, which really wasn't like him.

"Amy, I'm really sorry. I never should have treated you like that."

He meant it, she could tell, "It's alright, I forgive you. But why did you do it anyway?"

"I… was having trouble getting hold of something, and I took my frustration out on you. I'm sorry. But it's all sorted now."

Reaching into the bushed behind them, Sonic pulled out a small, dark green, oblong box; about 10 inches long and 2 inches deep, with a golden ribbon tied around it. He handed it to her, smiling warmly.

"Merry Christmas Amy!"

For a second she could only stare speechlessly at the gift, then she broke into a huge smile, "For me? Really!"

"That's right! Go ahead and open it, it's technically Christmas day now anyway."

Carefully, she undid the ribbon, excitement building within her. All she could think was '_Sonic's bought me a gift! **Sonic's **bought **me **a gift!'_

She gasped as she lifted off the lid and looked in the little green box. Inside, nestling between wads of damp cotton wool, was a perfect, semi-opened, white rose. Its dark green-black stem had been stripped of thorns, and the edges of its waxy, snow white petals where tinged with the softest of pinks. Roses were difficult enough to find at this time of year, but ones as rare and beautiful as this were practically non existent.

"Oh my God Sonic! Where on earth did you get this?"

He shrugged his shoulders in his typical carefree way, "Let's just say I picked it up while I was out running. So do you like it?"

She held the box close to her chest, eyes shining with delight, "I love it! It's beautiful!"

Amy launched herself at him, and proceeded to hug Sonic the way she used to in the days she chased him around everywhere he went.

"Amy, take it easy!" he cried, but he was laughing this time, not embarrassed like he used to be.

"I just can't believe that you went to all that trouble just for me!" she smiled happily.

He looked at her straight in the eyes, so that jade met emerald, and grinned in return. The magical Chao fairy lights danced around them, casting a rosy glow over the two hedgehogs.

"Nothing is too much trouble for the one you love."

And then he was kissing her, gentle to begin with since it was a first for both of them. Amy's shock lasted only a second, and then she responded, deepening the kiss, completely oblivious now to the Chao and their song. She felt Sonic's hands round her waist, pulling her close, and soon her own hands found their way around his neck. She could feel his exhilaration and he hers as they had both wanted this for so long. The kiss lasted for what seemed like hours, until, regretfully, they had to break apart for air. They sat trembling slightly, still linked by their arms and gazing into each others eyes.

"I love you Amy," he murmured.

She sighed blissfully, and rested her head on his shoulder, "I love you too."

He watched her quietly for a while, adoration clearly visible in his eyes, "So what was it you wanted to ask me that day in the shopping centre?"

"Oh… I was going to invite you to Christmas dinner. But I thought you were avoiding me because you didn't want to come, so I have started any of the food."

"Hmmm… I may have a solution."

"Oh really? What might that be?" she asked, elbowing him playfully.

"Haven't you got anything to eat that doesn't require 12 hours of careful cooking?"

"Only some ice cream in the freezer…"

"Well I've got some chilli dogs at my place. Sorted!"

Amy raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Chilli dogs and ice cream for Christmas dinner? Are you serious?"

"Why not? It sounds like heaven to me!"

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush because he wasn't expecting it, "Alright then, I don't care what we eat as long as you're with me. I just have one question."

"Shoot."

"How did you find out about this place? And all the Chao?"

He winked at her, "Cream told me. She said that every Christmas Eve, Cheese would wait until she'd fallen asleep and come here to take part in the celebration. But one year she only pretended to sleep, and then she followed him. He wasn't too happy at first, but he realised that Cream only did it because she was worried about him."

"So Cheese is here too? Will he mind that we're here?"

"Nah, Cheese told Cream to tell me about this place. Apparently he's wanted us to get together for ages."

"I'm glad he did," she laughed.

Amy snuggled closer to the blue hedgehog and silently thanked the Chao as they continued to sing and dance with the fairy lights. If it weren't for them, tonight may never have happened. Presently, Sonic wrapped his arms around her again and kissed her lovingly, which she happily returned. This year really was the best Christmas ever!

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? I hope it wasn't too bad, I've never written a sonamy fic before. I'm afraid I don't know everything about the world of Sonic and I know absolutely nothing about Chao apart from the fact they're kinda mysterious. So if you know for a fact that Chao can't sing or create lots of little balls of light then I'm really sorry and please just pretend they can for the sake of this story. I really love all kinds of reviews, so I'd really appreciate it if you'd review for me and let me know what you think. People who review are awesome! **

**So pleeeeeeeeeeeease review for me!**

**Happy Holidays everyone!**


End file.
